


some people are just born with tragedy in their blood

by gracetheworld



Series: show me a hero (and i will write you a tragedy) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 2 | Akatsuki Kakashi, Edo Tensei, Implied Time Travel, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, if kissing a reanimated corpse is considered that (my friend said that it is lmao), slight necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracetheworld/pseuds/gracetheworld
Summary: He stands in front of the mirror, reflecting the black sclera of his eyes and the cracks on his pale (paler than it had been before) skin, donned in a black cloak with red clouds, a uniform that has been part of his nightmare in a time long gone.(In a future that will never be).





	some people are just born with tragedy in their blood

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Gretchen Ross from the movie Donnie Darko
> 
> .
> 
> This is written for the second day Kakaobi Week 2019 prompt: Akatsuki Kakashi
> 
> I wrote something less than 1k-- wow i'm proud of myself uwu
> 
>  
> 
> **This is part of a series, but can be read as a standalone.**

He stands in front of the mirror, reflecting the black sclera of his eyes and the cracks on his pale ( _paler than it had been before_ ) skin, donned in a black cloak with red clouds, a uniform that has been part of his nightmare in a time long gone.

( _In a future that will never be._ )

He stares and stares and stares; looking at the reflection of his body that would never grow anymore, for he is already dead, only conscious due to reanimation.

He feels arms wrapping around his shoulder from behind. “You’ve been looking at the mirror for a long time.” It’s Obito, his voice low and quiet, speaking words only meant for the both of them to hear. “You look good in this cloak.”

Ah, but he doesn’t feel good though.

( _It feels wrong wearing this cloak, when he has been fighting missing nins wearing the very same cloaks for_ years.)

He doesn’t say it. Instead, he says, “You’re taller than me now.” Kakashi says, looking into the mirror still. Obito is indeed taller than him now, perhaps by a head or two. It’s no wonder though. Obito is still alive, meaning that he still can grow. Kakashi, on the other hand—

Kakashi’s dead. He can’t grow up anymore.

Obito seems to understand what he’s thinking, because then he turns Kakashi’s body around so that they are face to face. Obito leans closer to him, their faces only centimeters apart. The raven haired teen’s right hand cups Kakashi’s cheek, fingers trailing over his mask tenderly. “Don’t worry, Kakashi, I’ll fix that up soon.” He promises, darkly and obsessively. “In this second chance we got, you saved Rin, and you paid the price instead…” he murmurs. “You’ve sacrificed so, _so_ much.”

Yes he did, didn’t he?

Yet, his sacrifice changes nothing, still.

“This time around, I’ll do it right. The Infinite Tsukuyomi will be realized, and we— you, me, Rin— we can live together again, grow up together again—the three of us, _alive_.”

Obito still doesn’t let go of the accursed plan.

“With you by my side now… I’m sure we’ll succeed.” Obito slowly pulls down Kakashi’s mask, all the way down till his face is exposed. “So, will you help me? Will you be by my side till the end?” he asks, as their lips barely touches each other, a single red eye peering down to black and red ones. “Tell me you will, Kakashi.”

Kakashi so wants to say no.

Say that no, he can’t let Obito go through with this plan.

Say that no, Kakashi isn’t worth this plan.

He wants to say it, always have ever since Obito reanimated him years ago.

But he can’t. He never could.

Whether it’s because of the control that Obito has over him or just his fucked up heart and mind that _wants_ to be by Obito’s side despite the Uchiha’s fast descent into madness once more, Kakashi doesn’t know.

“Y-yeah… I’ll be by your side.” He answers quietly. “Promise.”

“Good.” And Obito leans in, capturing Kakashi’s cold lips into a searing kiss.

And as he drowns himself in said kiss, Kakashi promises to himself; he’ll be by Obito’s side, not to help him with the plan, but to pull Obito away when he’s too deep in his darkness and madness.

He might not be Rin, who has always been their light. He might not be Naruto, who’s sunshine personified.

Hell, Kakashi doesn’t even qualify as a candle, probably.

But he’ll try his best, so that Obito won’t lose his way even more than he already did.

So that maybe, one day, Obito can return home to Konoha; to Rin and to Minato and Kushina.

For now, Kakashi will stay by Obito’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> These two... are unhealthy for each other at their worst lmao.
> 
> at least Kakashi tries to be good for the both of them :')
> 
> .
> 
> Thanks for reading it this far, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> If you guys do like it and what to scream about it with me, you can find me in twitter and tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: [@mirei191](https://mirei191.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@mirei191](https://twitter.com/mirei191/)


End file.
